Guerra Santa
by Bonnie Sara
Summary: una gran leyenda a resurgido, una batalla Santa se está por dar. Sacrifios que quedarán marcados para siempre, pero entre todo este alboroto siempre existiera el amor. Advertencia: HitsuKarin , IchiRuki y otras parejas pasen pasen lean...
1. Chapter 1

" _capítulo 1 en busca de la princesa Amaterasu primera parte"_

Año: 770 a.C

Una guerra Bélica Santa , se estaba llevando acabo por el dios del mar Susanoo y la diosa del sol Amaterasu, quienes eran hermanos pero Susanoo envidiaba que Amaterasu gobernaba los hermosos cielos con su luz y el solo tenía aguas frías y profundas que no hacían para el casi nada, así que decidió conquistar la tierra ya que le era poco lo que tenía.

Amaterasu se dio cuenta de lo que su hermano estaba intentando ya que en los cielos de la tierra vivían los shinigamis o los conocidos segadores de almas, almas muertas con poderes de controlar elementos de la tierra y incluso divinos con armas o espadas quienes los dioses les habían otorgado según su nacimiento y poder.

Son los encargados de llevar a las almas a su sociedad y proteger las mientras estas alcanzan un mandato o juicio divino, esos segadores hablaron con ella sobre los malos planes de Susanoo y ella se dio a la tarea de proteger la tierra al lado de ellos, ya que la tierra le pertenecía a Izami la diosa de la creación que estaba durmiendo por 100 años.

Susanoo atacó la tierra con sus guardianes del océano, pero los ángeles del sol y los shinigamis unieron fuerzas para derrotar los.

Habia tantas muertes que Amaterasu decidió dejar su palacio y enfrentar a su hermano por sí sola, así que abandonó los hermosos cielos y bajó a la tierra dejando a su hermano la luna quien brillara por ahora.

Susannoo salió de los mares para también enfrentar se con su hermana , asi que batalla se inico y parecía que no tendría un final pero Susanoo fue derrotado y fue sellado en su palacio con el poder de varios shinigamis y el poder de la diosa del sol. Pero Amaterasu que quedó muy debilitada y fue aquí donde le pidió a su más fiel guardián que

" _Que el sol hiba seguiría brillando pero ella ya no estaría más con ellos por que ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar pero volvería a nacer cuando su hermano o algún otro dios intentará apoderase de la tierra o de sus cielos ella volvería."_ Después de sus palabras ella callo al suelo y se volvió un polvo rojo galáctico que nació una flor roja con naraja que era tan hermosa como ella.

Y sus ángeles volvieron al cielo para nombrar su victoria.

 _" En busca de la princesa_ _Amaterasu primera parte"_

Una joven peli-negra de 18 años se movía entre sus sabanas, una y otra vez al estar en ese extraño sueño.

 **Pov Karin.**

Esuchaba como una hermosa voz de hombre celestial decía mi nombre una y otra vez.

 _" Karin" "Karin"_ yo corría por una enorme pradera, la misma pradera donde encontré esa extraña flor roja cuando era niña y derrepente de las mariposas naranjas que estaban a mi alrededor se juntaron al frente donde estaba y sé volvieron un hombre alto guapo, sus ojos eran anaranjados, su pelo era rojiso y su piel era blanca como la nieve.

Vestia con una extraña armadura de color dorado con un zafiro en su cinturón de oro , llevaba una capa roja y en su cintura había una zampakuto. Camino hacia mí y se me arrodillo para besar mi mano.

" _La eh estado buscado señorita Amaterasu"_ Después de esas palabras me desperte por culpa de Yuzu que callo sobre mí como una piedra.

Y me sonrió feliz, cuando me vio habrir los ojos.

_ Yuzu que cres que haces.- le dije mirando la fijamente, ella se rió _ tratando de despertar te que cres que hago.- puso su mejor cara y me jaló de mi cunita.

_anda vamos hacer el almuerzo para papá y Onii-chan.- hablo entre risas, se puso su mandil de ositos y salió de la habitación.

Yo me puse mi ropa de casa ya que hoy es sábado y no hay clases, y salí de la habitación para ayudar a Yuzu.

Hibamos a comenzar a cocinar hasta que nos dimos cuenta que no había nada el refrigerador, solo papas y carne de vaca, así que mi gemela sé puso hacer un puré de papas mientras, yo hiba por más cosas a la tienda de Urahara.

Sali de la casa, eran a las 6:45 a.m. La hora perfecta para hacer el desayuno y apenas el sol hiba a salir para deslumbrar con su hermosa luz.

Llegue al rededor de unos 10 minutos, entre a la tienda. _ Buenos días.- dije pero nadie me respondió, como podría estar habierto si no había nadie?

Escuche unas voces reírse y me llamó la atención una voz fría y ronca. Me pegue a la cortina para escuchar quién era pero me caí.

*trassssss* estaba encima de alguien, me quedé helada al ver quien era, esos ojos agua-marina, era imposible era Toshiro.

_ oh vaya pero si es Karin-chan.- me dijo Urahara cubriéndose con su abanicó.Yo me quite de Toshiro y él se sobo la cabeza.

_ tonta que rayos cres que haces, y quien mierdas eres.- hablo como si no me conociera, sentí un hueco en mi estomago.

_ yo...yo..- sentia triste, pero era verdad era diferente mí cabello era largo que me llegaba hasta mi trasero, usaban dos flequillos que cubrían mis ojos grises y mi cuerpo estaba desarrollando, ya no era la misma Karin de antes, la cual él solía jugar conmigo fútbol.

El también había cambiado pero era hobio que podría dar me cuenta quien era, ya que él es único con esos ojos y su blanco pelo. Aun así su pelo estaba peinado de otra manera y ya no era el niño de primaria ya que cuando se puso de pie era más alto que yo aproximadamente el mide 1;98 y yo 1.59 triste realidad no. ( **Es el Toshiro que está en mi foto de perfil UwUr)**

Así que no le conteste y mire a Urahara _ Urahara venía por verduras y helado de sandia.- le dije rapidamente, el rubio asisto y mando a mi gran amigo Jinta a despachar me.

_ camina enana.- hablo riéndose mi mejor amigo, yo le pegué una patada pero el la bloqueo .

_ Ja fallaste.- pero una patada en las baterías fue justo lo que consiguió.

Tome las cosas, pague y salí lo más pronto posible, no quería que Toshiro me viera.

 **Fin del Pov**

 **_** quien es ella Urahara?-preguntó sierto albino, el oji-verde sonrio picaron.

_ es Kurosaki Karin, hermana de Ichigo. Shiro-chan.- A Hitsugaya le salió una venita roja y se quedó mudo. Era casi imposible Karin no era así, dudoso fue a seguir le.

_Nos vemos Urahura.- Salio rápido sin antes poner se su chaleco ya que estaba en un gaiga.

_ lo que hace el amor.- dijo Urahara con una cara picarona.

 _Continuará..._


	2. Chapter 2

" _capítulo 2 en busca de la princesa Amaterasu segunda parte"_

 **Pov Karin**

Corri lo más rápido que podía, no quería ver a Toshiro cómo pudo olvidar me, se supone que somos amigos no?, entonces porque me trato así.

Senti su riatsu detras de mi a unos cuantos metros, así que me desvié al campo de fútbol donde solíamos jugar juntos. Los hermosos rayos del sol estaban ya tomando todo su explendor pero de repente el cielo se tornó de negro y de un enorme agujero negro salió un enorme hollow que parecía toro.

Me congelé al solo ver su enorme tamaño, salió rapido del agujero y hablo con una enorme voz de mastodonte.

_ tu, tienes un exquisito poder espiritual! Debe ser mío!- lanzó una enorme bola de color rojo hacia mi. Quería mover me pero era como si la gravedad estuviera aumentada 5 veces más, esto no podía ser.

Cerre los ojos, pero de repente alguien me cargo y brinco al cielo. Pensé que tal vez era Toshiro pero no, no era el. Si no era el ángel que soñé en la mañana, tenía unas hermosas alas doradas que brillaban como el sol.

_ está bien señorita Amaterasu?.- preguntó preocupado. Yo solo me quedé muda sin decir le nada, aterrizó en el suelo y miro furiosamente al hollow.

_ le ruego que disculpe mi retardo, señorita Amaterasu.- me puso en el suelo y sus ojos anaranjados brillaron con los destellos del sol.

_ pero quien mierdas eres tú.- hablo molesto el hollow, el chico peli-rojo sonrio.

_ Para que tengo que decir le, mi nombre a una basura como tú, recibe esto maldito.- señaló al mastodonte con su dedo índice y salió un rayo dorado que acabo con él moustro en cuesto de segundos.

Senti algo familiar al ver ese ataque, pero no podía recordar lo. El hermoso ángel suspiro y se arrodilló enfrente de mi, sentí como mi cuerpo volvio a la normalidad ya no sentía la gravedad pesada.

_ Señorita Amaterasu me da gusto volver a ver la.- hablo con sus ojos cerrados, yo me estremecí.

_ yo... Yo..., no soy esa chica Amaterasu, mi nombre es Kurosaki Karin.- hable, pero él negó con la cabeza.

_ sé que se, siente confundida pero despues le diré lo que pasa. Mi reyna.- tomo mi mano y la beso.

_ sus manos son tan calidas como aún lo recuerdo.- dijo con un tono triste, a lo que mi corazón conmovió.

_ Quien eres tu?Y porque me defendiste?.- le pregunte.

_ mi nombre es Higitsune el ángel de la luz solar, defensor del séptimo pico del sol. Y la defendí porque ese es mi deber señorita Amaterasu.- escuche la voz de Rukia así que mire para atrás.

_ Rukia-san.- le dije, ella camino hacia mi, estaba en su forma shinigami _ pero que haces hay parada, hablando sola.- me dijo Rukia, cuando mire dónde estaba el ángel, me quedé muda, es como si hubiera desaparecido, solo había un enorme destello del sol.

_ pero...Pero..- Rukia alzó una ceja y me miro confundida.

_ pero.. Pero.. Qué pasó.- hablo sonriendo, yo nege con la cabeza _ no es nada Rukia.- comencé a caminar hacia mi casa , pero Toshiro llegó en ese instante.

_ Senti el poder de un hollow pero al parecer se esfumó.- hablo como siempre fríamente Toshiro.

Rukia tambien hablo _ Yo tambien lo sentí pero cuando llegue aqui , Karin estaba sola.-

Yo sentí pánico.

_ es acaso qué acabaste con el Kurosaki.- sonrío Toshiro, yo nege con la cabeza._ emm, no sólo que al parecer alguien más acabó con el pero no me di cuenta.- trate de ocultar lo que paso.

_ Pero cambiando de tema , al parecer tú que me has olvidado Toshiro.- dije mirando al suelo y apretando la bolsa de verduras que llevaba.

Toshiro miro igual al suelo y sonrío debílmente.

_ no es eso, solo que ya no te reconocía Kurosaki.- yo sentí como el hueco dentro de mí se cerraba.

_ entonces si me recuerdas?.- hable sonrojada, pero mi estómago tuvo que interrumpir nos.

_ vaya, no has cambiado en tu forma de ser, sigues siendo la misma tonta.- se rió Shiro y yo le dije "Baka".

Despues de eso los invité a desayunar y nos fuimos a casa los tres.

 **Fin del Pov**

En lo alto del un árbol, ya hacia el joven Higitsune cuidando a Karin desde lejos.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Rukia comenzó a buscar a Ichigo por todas partes.

_ oigan Ichigo donde está?.- preguntó dudosa la peli-negra de ojos violetas, Yuzu sonrío

_ al parecer una amiga, le llamo para que fueran a recoger unos documentos juntos.- chillo la peli-marrón.

Oh vaya eso no le gusto a Rukia, así que salio de la casa sin decir nada, en busca de ese estupido dé Ichigo.

_ vaya creó que Rukia-chan,está celosa.- hablo juguetona Yuzu, Toshiro y Karin se miraron entre sí.

_ eso da igual. Más comida para mí.- dijo Karin sonriendo de oreja a oreja._ pero y el viejo?.- preguntó Karin, Yuzu miro a su hermana.

_ tambien salió.- sonrío. Toshiro pensaba que familia más rara.

_ bueno entonces yo me comeré su desayuno.- La gemela pequeña hizo un puchero.

_ vamos que temenos a un envitado.- hablo, Karin asistío. El joven peli-blanco se sentó al lado de la azabache y Yuzu comenzó a chillar otra vez.

" _hasta cuándo dejará de hacer eso"_ pensaba la gemela mayor.

" _En busca de la princesa Amaterasu segunda parte"_

Ichigo caminaba al lado de una bella chica de pelo rosado y ojos verdes que se veía avergonzada.

Pero cierta persona ya estaba espiando los. Derrepente la chica hizo como que se tropezó y Ichigo la levanto preocupado.

_ estás bien Soe-san?.- la chica negó _ creo que me eh roto el tobillo, Kurosaki-kun.-

Rikua sinto una puntita de celoso " _no seas tonta es hobio que te dejaste caer, baka."_ Pensaba la enana peli-negra.

Pero manos a la obra. Rukia salio de unos arbustos.

_ yujuuuuuuu!.- dijo mientras hacia señas con su sombrero, ya que hiba en un gaiga. Ichigo al ver la sonrío felizmente y soltó a la chica.

_ Ruki..- hablo sorprendido, la chica que lo acompañaba miro a Rukia pensando quién será ella.

_ Ichigo, creo que has olvidado nuestra cita.- hablo acercándose la peli-negra, la chica miro confundida al igual que Ichigo.

_ Qu?..-estaba apunto de hablar Ichigo pero Rukia jalo a la fresa y se lo llevo arrastrado, dejando tirada a la chica en el suelo.

_ que cita?.- dijo el pelos de zanahoria, mientras se alejaban de la chica peli- rosa.

_ callate Imbecil, te mande un mensaje diciendo que iríamos a comer pero mira andas de idiota con otra chica.- hablo muy enojada

_ es cierto. Perdona es solo que vine por unos documentos con mi amiga.- contestó.Ruki no hizo caso y se llevo jalando a Ichigo a un restaurante de comida francesa.

" _En busca de la princesa Amaterasu segunda parte"_

Cuando Toshiro y Karin terminaron de desayunar. Fueron a dar un paseo por Karakura, Yuzu le pareció una cita y comenzó a chillar una y otra vez.

_ Que rara es tu familia, Kurosaki.- hablo el agua-marina.

_ Yuzu siempre ah sido así, no te preocupes.- sonrio la azabache, despues de tanto caminar llegaron a una bella colina donde se podía observar el rio de Karakura a la perfección.

_ es hermoso.- hablo Karin tocando su pelo, el albino asistío.

Todo parecía tranquilo hasta que Toshiro miro el hermoso pelo de Karin que intento tomar entre sus dedos un mechón.

_ no la toques.- una flecha de fuego, fue enviada hacia el joven peli-blanco. Qué esquivó con facilidad.

_ Que mierda.- Toshiro fijo su mírada donde venia aquel ataque y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver un hombre de pelo largo azul marino, ojos color celeste. Vestia con una bella armadura dorada que deslumbraba como el sol pero de un brillo más intenso, una capa roja de color sangre y en su espalda colgaban un montón de flechas y en sus manos llevaba un arco dorado.

_ no permitiré que una basura shinigami, toque a la señorita Amaterasu.- Karin no lo podía creer, acaso era otro ángel del sol?.

Toshiro trago un caramelo para salir de su gaiga y volver se un shinigami.

_ no se, a lo que té refieres con la señorita Amaterasu, pero no permitire que andes por hay atacando a todo mundo, no sé quién seas pero defenderé a Karin.- la azabache tomó la mano de Toshiro antes de que hiciera una estupidez.

solo de recordar el terrible poder de Higitsune, hizo que me estremeciera.

_ aguarda.- hablo Karin. El ángel de pelo azul marino miro a muerte al albino.

_ como te atreves faltar le el respeto a la señorita Amaterasu, tonto Shinigami.- saco una flecha y esta tomo un tono rojizo que luego se envolvió en llamas rojas .

_ Recibe esto shinigami.- el peli-azul lanzó la flecha hacia Hitsugaya.

 _Continuará..._

Nota de autor:

 _" gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia muchas gracias! Enserio y pues disculpen por si hay algunas malas faltas de ortografía, nos vemos ;)"_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Capitulo 3 El corazón de fuego"_

 ___ recibe esto shinigami.- el sujeto lanzó una flecha que pronto se torno en llamas rojas como la sangre.

Toshiro intento mover se , pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba a sus ordenes, era como si estuviera perdiendo los sentidos acausa del calor que había.

La flecha hiba disparada a una alta velocidad, pero callo al suelo antes de llegar a su destino.

El peli-blanco que había cerrado fuertemente los ojos ,comenzó a abrir los lentamente al no sentir el daño de aquel ataque. Y el hombre de pelo azul comenzó a reírse maliciosamente.

_ ah que shinigami.- hablo el chico dé orbes celestes _ debes tener más cuidado con tus actos, si no podrías acabar muerto.- el joven de cabellera azul coló su arco, detrás de su espalda y se arrodilló ante Karin.

_ Disculpe mi mal comportamiento, señorita Amaterasu. Mi nombre es Arturo, gran estrella de fuego, defensor del décimocuarto pico del sol.- Karin miro cálidamente a Arturo.

_ está bien, Arturo.- La azabache sonrío . _ sé que solo quieres proteger me ,eso es todo no te culpo.- tras estas palabras Arturo dasaparcio delante de ellos, pero Karin sabía bien que esos guardianes la vigilaban muy de serca.

_ Kurosaki, a caso conoces aquel tipo.- dijo Hitsugaya metiendose a su gaiga de nuevo.

_ Yo...Yo.. No sé quién era el, pero creo que pronto lo sabre.- Toshiro quedo más confundido que nunca, era como si Karin le ocultara algo así que exigió saber.

_ Karin si estás en algún lío con esos tipos es mejor que me lo digas, o te podrá ir mal.- La joven peli-negra se quedó asombrado.

Era la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre.

_ Toshiro. Ya te lo eh dicho no sé quién era el, pero me gusto me, que me llamaras por mi nombre por primera vez.- se sonrojó levemente la Kurosaki, el peli-blanco sinto un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y contesto con un simple " _está bien"._

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, hasta que Toshiro decidió despedirse de la azabache. Lo único que le preocupaba a hora era saber quién era ese tal Arturo y quién era Amaterasu.

Karin también se despido de su amigo y se quedó parada mirando un enorme árbol de cerezo.

* * *

 _"Capitulo 3 El corazón de fuego"_

 **Pov Toshiro:**

 _Me despedí de Karin y me dirigí a mi oficina en el mundo humano. Quería resolver mis dudas sobre aquel tipo tan extrañó así que me di prisa para llegar a mi oficina._

 _Al llegar comencé a tomar todos los libros de demonios y amensas para la sociedad de almas que había, inicie a hogiar los libros uno por uno. Pero ninguno consedia con aquel hombre, ¡rayos! Hiba tardar horas en encontrar algo similar._

 __ Taichouu.- llego mi molesta teniente que me miró confundía. _ Pero que le pasa Taichou.- yo la mire fríamente._

 __ calla Matsumoto y ven ayudar me.- le grite, ella obedeció y se me hacerco_

 __ que estamos buscando?.- preguntó, yo le respondí _ busca algo relacionado con hombres de armaduras doradas.-_

 _cuando le dije eso a mi teniente, ella se quedó congelada y se dejó caer al suelo._

 __ no puede ser.- dijo en shock ._

 __ que pasa Matsumoto?.- pregunté confundido_

 __ Taichou, ese hombre puede ser que sea.- hizo una pausa._ quién es Matsumoto.- alcé una seja, ella se quedó muda._

 __ Responde Matsumoto.- asotea mis manos contra la mesa, ella continuó._

 __ el hombre que usted dice, es un guardián de la diosa del sol Amaterasu. Eso solo significa una cosa, pronto estallará una guerra contra otro dios.- mis ojos se agrandaron al oír tales palabras._

 __ Que!.- golpe la pared, sentía tanta furia. Como mierdas podía estar pasado tal cosa, solo apenas había pasado un año desde que les ganamos a los Quincys y no, estamos recuperarados del todo._

 _La sociedad de almas apenas lleva una media parte reparada, y habrá otra estupida guerra. Maldicion, Maldicion!. Comencemos a golpear la pared una y otra vez. Hasta que mi teniente me detuvo._

 __ basta Taichou, sé que es difícil pero hay que avisar le a la sociedad de almas.- yo asistí._

 __ tienes razón lo mejor será informar le a la sociedad de almas lo que pasa, vamos Matsumoto.- nos convertimos en shinigamis y salimos del mundo humano lo más pronto posible._

 **Fin del Pov**

* * *

 _" Capitulo 3 el corazón de fuego"_

Karin se quedó bajo la sombra de aquel árbol de cerezos y sus ojos no dejaban de admira los bellos pétalos.

_ no es hermoso.- hablo una voz, Karin se puso de pie lo más pronto posible.

_ quién eres.- dijo asustada _ tranquila señorita Amaterasu, soy yo Higitsune.- la azabache camino hacia detrás del árbol, hay estaba el guardián. Pero vestia como cualquier humano, no llevaba ni su armadura, ni su zampakuto.

Estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camisa de manga larga roja como su cabello y llevaba en su cuello un medallón en forma de una pluma dorada.A lo que causó curiosidad a Karin .

_ ahora veo porque tanto defienden este planeta.- la Kurosaki se sentó al lado del chico de pelo rojo fuego. Y sonrío.

_ Higitsune, dime hay otros guardianes como tú y Arturo?.- preguntó, el chico de ojos naranjas asistio.

_ así es, señorita Amaterasu. Usted verá en el templo del sol está constituido de la siguiente manera. Primero se encuentran los guerreros o Caballeros del sol disipulos de los 21 picos del sol, en segundo lugar estamos nosotros los guardianes de los picos del sol y sus elementos que lo componen, luz, fuego y éter. Hay 7 guardianes en cada pico y todos tiene que ser vencidos para llegar al templo de Amaterasu y al patriarca.-

los ojos de Karin brillara como zafiros y esto puso feliz al chico de orbes naranjas se inico delante de ella y hablo.

_ señorita Amaterasu, nosotros sus más fieles guardianes somos su corazón de fuego y nada , ni nadie lo podrá apagar!.- después de tales palabras, un remolino de plumas envolvió al chico y hay estaba nuevamente con esa armadura dorada que brillaba como el su muñeca se quitó una pulsera de flores rojas y se la entregó a Karin.

_ tome mi Reyna esta pulsera está hecha de las flores que nacerion en el lugar donde murieron muchos guerros del sol y aquí están sus vidas aún sin marchitarse , como la llama de su corazón.-

 _Continuará..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**"** Capitulo 4 los recuerdos de un importal"_

 ** _Punto De Vista Karin._**

 _Sus bellas y dulces palabras, hacian que mi corazon latiera como una loca. Tome aquella pulsera y sonreí al colocar me la._

 _Sus ojos color naranja, eran iluminados en un extraño brillo prohibido estelar que nadie podría imaginar, eran como dos soles en medio de un colapsó._

 __ Gracias por tan bellas palabras Higitsune.- el sonrio con delicadeza. _ de nada señorita Amaterasu, si me disculpa tengo que ir me.- hizo una referencia y sus alas doradas se abrieron saliendo en un rápido vuelo, su armadura dorada y los destellos del sol hacían lucir con elegancia al séptimo guardián del pico del sol._

 _Me quede fascinada mirando al cielo, con un destello en mis ojos magnifico_

 **Fin del Pov.**

Toshiro y su teniente Matsumoto ya hacian en la oficina del capitan jefe dándole la noticia del despertar del Amaterasu.

_ Capitan Jefe, disculpe el atrevimiento de mi tenite y el mío por estar aquí y no en el mundo humano. Pero como capitán del escuadrón 10 es mi responsabilidad habisar le todo lo que ocurre en el mundo humano, le daré una notica que tal vez le parezca buena y a la vez mala.- el capitan jefe also una ceja.

_ De que se trata Hitsugaya-Taichou?- preguntó el capitán sin apartar la mirada de ellos.

_ se trata de que la diosa del sol Amaterasu ha despertado del largo sueño de la muerte.-Habla Matsumoto serenamente, el capitán jefe abrió los ojos de golpe.

_ es verdad eso.- Toshiro asistio, el capitán jefe suspiro y se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al balcón para mirar el cielo azul que cumbria la sociedad de almas.

_ han pasado más de mil años que fue su última guerra y aún puedo oler el dulce aroma que desprendía Amaterasu.- hablaba en Capitan mayor con un noto triste y feliz a la vez, sin despegar la mirada de aquel cielo tan azul.

Toshiro sintió su piel estremecerse y sus pensamientos comenzaron a ser mayores " _Es acaso que el capitán jefe tuvo algo que ver con esa guerra?, pero eso casi imposible"_

Dudoso Hitsugaya preguntó _ Capitan jefe acaso usted estuvo en esa guerra?.-

El gran Yamamoto suspiró. _ Así es, Hitsugaya-Taichou. Yo conocí a Amaterasu y a sus guardianes, cuando tenía 50 años.-

 ** _Recuerdo_**

 _" Recuerdo todo, como si hubiera sido ayer."_

 _En la sociedad de almas todos los jóvenes alumnos shinigamis corrían y sus zampakutos chocaban con fuerza ocasionado que chismas salieran de ellas, mientras estaban en entrenamiento._

 __ eso es todo lo que tienes Yamamoto.- hablaba un chico de pelo largo negro y ojos azules, su sonrisa era enorme parecía que se estaba divirtiendo demasiado en ese entrenamiento, mientras combatía con alguien más pequeño que el._

 __ ja, aún falta mucho para que logres derrotar me Atsuki-san.- dijo entre risas un niño de pelo cafe oscuro y ojos negros, also su zampakuto y atacó al chico Atsuki, este choco su espada contra la de él y sonrieron al mismo tiempo._

 _Todos sus compañeros comenzaron a dejar de entrenar para ver este par de chicos atacar se con toda su fuerza. Un claro ejemplo de nunca rendir se._

 _Las ropas shinigamis de los dos chicos ya estaban rotas y susias con su sangre, polvo que había en el campo de entrenamiento, pero para esos dos nada importaba._

 _Sus maestros no dejaban de sonreri al ver estos chicos pelear con tanta pasión y un gran fervor. Pero una tormenta tuvo que parar todo esto, aún así los chicos querían continuar pero sus maestros decidieron que era mejor ir se a descansar._

 __ esto no termina aquí Yamamoto, verás que te venceré.- Decia Atsuki guardando su zampakuto._

 __ no lo creo Atsuki pero buena suerte al intentar lo.- también aguardo su arma y le dio la mano a su amigo despidiéndose. Cada uno se fueron a sus hogares, tomando caminos diferentes._

 _Unas gotas comenzaron a caer y así comenzaron a caer más y más, Yamamoto que corría entre la lluvia cubriendo se con sus manos, tropezó con una piedra calleándose en un charco con lodo._

 __ oh rayos.- Decia levantándose de ese maldito charco, no le tomó importancia ya que la lluvia estaba lavando su sangre y el lodo._

 _Derrepente en su camino a casa, se encontro con un hombre extrañó, el caminaba hacia la oficina del antiguo capitan jefe . Vestia con una armadura dorada, y una capa blanca como la nieve, era alto, de pelo entre azul y morado, ojos color azul rey y piel blanca._

 _Cuando Yamamoto pasó junto al extraños hombre este also su mano y le puso aquella capa blanca que portaba para que el pequeño pudiera cubrirse de aquella lluvia._

 _Los ojos de Yamamoto miraron con admiración aquel hombre, su riatsu era calido y fuerte, jamás había visto alguien así, de quien podría tratarse. Se quedó parado mirando aquel sujeto, asi que fue a preguntar le quién era._

 __ oye quién eres tú.- pregunto sin apartar la mirada de aquel extraño sujeto, pero el silencio fue si única respuesta, el hombre de pelos azulados moradiscos seguía su trayectoria sin mirar atrás._

 _Como no obtuvo su respuesta, corrio tras el._

 __ oye dime quién eres tú hombre.- tocó su espalda y el hombre se quedó quieto por un rato sin mira hacia atrás._

 __ Me llamo Fenikkusu, ave de fuego inmortal, guardián del primer pico del sol.- dicho estas palabras siguió su caminó._

 _Yamamoto se quedó como una estatua, parado mirando al hombre de ojos azul rey alejarse._

 _La lluvia comenzó a caer más y más, pero el pequeño niño seguía mirando hasta que Fenikkusu se perdió el la lluvia._

 _* al día siguiente*_

 _El chico de pelo café oscuro caminaba y buscaba por todos lados aquel hombre Fenikkusu para poder entregar le su capa, pero ni rastro de él por ningún lado._

 _Al llegara a un campo de flores, miro al cielo y sus ojos presenciaron cómo_ _se abrió un agujero negro que de hay salió un hollow en forma de un gusano, sus ojos se llenaron de odio al ver a ese ser tan repugnan te. Y fue a tras el, no permitiría que ese horrible monstruo se comiera un aldeano._

 _Asi que fue a acabar lo, llegó en el momento adecuado ese hollow estaba apunto de devorar se a una niña y a su abuela. La pequeña niña lloraba mientras veía como este ser tomaba entre sus grandes patas a la anciana._

 _Pero aquella pata que sostenía a la anciana fue cortada por el joven Yamamoto, y atrapó a la señora mayor de edad colocándola en el suelo con su ñeta._

 __ está bien?.- preguntó preocupado, la señora asistío con debilidad. _ Y dime tu?.- le preguntó a la chica. _ si estoy bien pero mi abuela.- decía entre llanto._

 _Yamamoto sonrío _ descuida ella está bien.- alzo su pulgar y cerró un ojo, pero fue interrumpido por este horrible hollow._

 __ maldito como te atreves a atacar me así. Ahora verás.- el insecto creo un campo de energía rojo sangre a su alrededor, iniciando su etapa arrancar, y las flores que estaban cerca comenzaban a pudrirse._

 _Un capullo comenzó a envolver a este gusano, y se destrozo el capullo en cuestión de segundos. Dejando una hermosa mujer con alas de mariposas color negras._

 _Aquella mujer olía a muerte, tenía unos enormes ojos negros y en la parte superior de su párpado tenía un tono morado, su cabello del mismo color que sus ojos, su ropa era blanca._

 __ hay que bien se siente, estar así._ _\- Decia la mujer estirando sus manos largas, Yamamoto se quedó parado sin mover un solo músculo, lo único que podía hacer era apretar su espada._

 __ Veo que tú jovencito, me has interrumpido en mi desayuno. Pero qué alegría así podré devorar a alguien con más poder.- hablaba mientras se mordía los labios aquella mujer tan repulsiva. _ Pero ahora tú tendrás que morir por ellas.- señaló a la anciana y a su ñeta._

 _El peli-cafe oscuro comenzó a sudar demasiado, apreto su zampakuto con fuerza y apretó los dientes._

 __ así que muere.- la mujer Arrancar also su mano derecha y creó una esfera negra. Solo que para su mala suerte su brazo fue cortada por alguien, los ojos de la mujer se alzaron de golpe._

 _Mientras su sangre caí en gran cantidad por el suelo podrido._

 __ maldicion, maldicio quien me ha hecho esto.- hablaba tomándose de la mano donde habían cortado su brazo._

 __ veo que no siervos de nada Arrancar.- Yamamoto reconoció aquella voz que provenía de aquel hombre de armadura dorada._

 _Al mirar hacia atrás en efectivo era Fenikkusu. En sus hombros llevaba una guadaña dorada con sangre a su alrededor._

 __ hueles igual que la misma muerte, pero deja me decir te esto. No eres ella.- sonrío como un asesino._

 __ tu!, mierda como te atreves a hacer me esto.- apreto de rabia los dientes la mujer, Fenikkusu solo se rió._

 __ Podré ser escoria, según tú. Pero deja me decir te que tú eres rival para mí maldito insecto. Te aplastaré como uno.- apreto sus puños y en un movimiento rápido also la guadaña y la mujer se partió en dos._

 __ yo eh visto la murte, eh estado con la muerte, pero yo peleo contra la misma muerte, idiota. Por eso soy un ave de fuego que resurgirá una y otra vez de ella sin importar que,así que te quede claro. Niña.- hablaba mientras limpiaba la sangre de su guadaña._

 _El arrancar se convirtió en polvo y desapareció en el viento._

 __ Uff.- suspiró Fenikkusu _ oye niño, como te llamas eres muy fuerte y muy valiente para estar enfrentado cosas como esas.- río un poco el hombre._

 __ bueno pues yo.- se resco la cabeza. _ me llamo Shigekuni Yamamoto, señor.- Fenikkusu se sonrío._

 __ pero si tú eres ese niño de ayer verdad, mira te eh estado buscado.- hablo riendo el hombre fénix, Yamamoto also una ceja._

 __ de que se trata señor,es por su capa? Lo estaba buscando para dar se la.- dijo mientras se la daba doblada. Fenikkusu negó con la cabeza._

 __ conserva la, porque de ahora en adelante seré tu maestro. Pequeño, así que prepara te porque tus maestros me han hablado mucho de ti y del joven Atsuki. Usted serán mis discípulos.- sonrío el formidable guardián. Los ojos de Yamamoto se agrandaron._

 __ pero como es eso, si yo ni siquiera sé quién es usted. Y es casi imposible que conozca a mis profesores.- hablo sorprendido._

 __ emm disculpen molestar los buenos hombres, pero yo y mi ñeta estamos agradecidas de que nos haigan salvado la vida.- molesto la anciana y su ñeta haciendo una referencia de agradeciemiento_

 __ no se preocupe anciana, lo importante que estén bien.- contestó Yamamoto y se despido de ellas._

 __ Bueno Yamamoto, verás pronto se avecina una guerra santa contra un dios. Y como guardián del primer pico del sol , fue mi deber venir aquí a buscar los mejores alumnos para entrenar los, ya eh venido aquí varias veces pero nadie lo nota. Incluso té eh visto entrar y déjame decir te que eres muy bueno.- Puso una enorme sonrisa el chico Fénix._

 __ g-gracias señor, me siento muy alagado.- hizo una referencia, el peli-azul colocó una mano en el cabello del niño y lo revolvió._

 __ Vamos Yamamoto, no tienes nada que agradecer le a este hombre.- colocó nuevamente esa sonrisa tonta y se señaló con un dedo. _ bien ahora hay que descansar.- Fenikkusu tiró su guadaña y se tumbó en el suelo de flores. El pequeño asistio feliz y se tiró igual que su nuevo maestro._

 _Pequeñas mariposas comenzaron a volar sobre ellos y las nubes creaban las mejores figuras._

 __ y a quien hay que defender.- preguntó mientras se sentaba el chico de pelo-cafe oscuro curioso, Fenikkusu sonrío al cielo y sus ojos miraron al sol. _ ah ella joven alumno.-_

 _Yamamoto curioso miro al sol y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver una carreta roja jalada por 2 leones enormes bajando de los cielos, con 15 hombres a su alrededor, 5 de ellos con armaduras doradas y los otros con armaduras Rojas, y una bella sacerdotisa caminando entre los cielo azules, pero no despego su mirada de la ventana de la carreta por qué toda su atención la tenía aquella mujer de pelo negro que miraba por la ventana sonriendo cálidamente._

 __ ella es.- cortó sus palabras, _ ella es Amaterasu, la diosa del sol.- a completo Fenikkusu sin despegar la mirada del cielo._

 __ increíble...- suspiro el joven Shigekuni. _ por eso tú, te convertirás en un ser inmortal Shigekuni.- sonrío el fénix a su discípulo._

 **Fin del FlashBlack**

 **_** increíble.- dijo Toshiro, su teniente mayor se quedó embabucada con esa pequeña historia de su superior.

_ y que pasó después, Fenikkusu sigue vivo?.- preguntó dudosa, Yamamoto suspiro fuerte.

_ no, él murió al lado de mi mejor amigo. Protegiendo a mí y a otros shinigamis más, en la guerra.- hablo en un tono triste el viejo Yamamoto.

_ Pero será mejor habisar sobre esto. Llamemos a todos a una reunión urgente.- Toshiro y Rangiku asistieron con un "Si" y mandaron mariposas negras como mensajeras.

Yamamoto se quedó mirando aún el cielo pensando , cuando ya se habían ido esos dos.

" _Fenikkusu, viejo amigo tus recuerdos aún no se pagan, aún no lo hacen."_ Tras este pensamiento el viejo capitán comenzó a reírse como cuando un joven recuerda algo gracioso con sus amigos.

 _Continuará..._

 ** _Hola! Bueno antes que nada muchas gracias a las personitas que leen mi historia UuUr, les agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias, la verdad estoy intentando mejorar pero hay a veces que se van los cables :V más que ahora que tendré exámenes y pues ya que. Pero me gusta leer mucho los comentarios porque sé que tengo personas que les agrada mis ideas UwUr y pues hago lo mejor que puedo._**

 ** _Chaou Chaou se despide su escritora!. Besos y abrazos. :* 😘😌_**


	5. Chapter 5

" _Capítulo 5 El guerrero que fue elegido por un dios"_

Rukia y Ichigo que andaban pegados como un par de novios atraían las miradas de muchas chicas celosas que miraban a Rukia con ojos de envidia. Lo cual ella sentía felicidad ya que desde hace poco descubrio sus fuertes sentimientos hacia el Kurosaki mayor.

La fresa y la peli-negra pequeña andaban tomados de las manos fuertemente entrelazadas.

El peli-naranja sentía vergüenza pero que más daba que lo vieran así, estaba feliz a lado de esa pequeña caprichosa, paseando y comiendo helado,ya que el restaurante que querían ir estaba cerrado, así que como segunda opción decidieron ir por un poco de helado. Mientras paseaban por un hermoso parque Ichigo observo que sientes de aves estaban volando como si algo les perturbará, y muchas mariposas negras comenzaron a revolotear enfrente de los dos jóvenes, dándoles aquel mensaje del capitán jefe.

_ Ichigo.- Rukia abrió de golpe sus ojos y miro a el Kurosaki mayor, el asistío con un rostro preocupado, así que tragaron caramelos para volverse shinigamis y salir lo más rápido posible ya que la reunión sería dentro de 10 minutos.

Al salir de sus gaigas, dejaron como sustitutos a las almas de intercambio de cuerpo y se fueron lo más pronto posible, ya que Rukia y Ichigo ahora eran capitanes. Rukia capitana del escuadrón 13 y Ichigo capitán del escuadrón 5.

No les tomo ni 7 minutos llegar hasta la sociedad de almas y llegar a la sala de juntas de los capitanes. Ya estaban hay todos los capitanes, ellos eran los últimos en llegar, ya que después de la guerra de los Quincys había puestos vagantes.

Ichigo y Rukia tomaron sus puestos de capitanes e inico la reunión. El capitán asoto su bastón contra el suelo dando como inico la junta de capitanes y hablo.

_ Capitanes del Gotei 13, estamos aquí reunidos para dar les una noticia tal vez maravillosa pero a las veces cause remordimientos por la antigua guerra contra los Quincys.- Los capitanes comenzaron a mirar se entre sí.

_ Que ocurre?.- preguntó Kenpachi, cruzando los brazos. El capitán general hiba a iniciar a hablar pero fue perturbado por un extraño destello de luz que venían de las puertas de la sala y estas comenzaron abrirse. Todos los capitanes se pusieron en posición de pelea ya que sintieron la presencia de alguien dentras de esos destellos.

Entre más se habría la puerta la luz se hacía más grande y se comenzaron a oír pasos. Todos los capitanes se quedaron mudos al ver a un extraño hombre que vestía con una hermosa armadura dorada, una capa blanca que caía en su espalda ,su cabello era largo de color dorado despeinado, sus ojos estaban totalmente cerrados pero caminaba sin ningun problema.

Aquel hombre caminaba en dirección donde estaba sentado el capitán General, pasando enfrente de todos los capitanes del Gotei 13, solo que alguien tuvo que intervenir su camino, poniendo se enfrente enfrente de él.

_ Oye maldito a dónde crees que vas.- sonrío sísmicamente Kenpachi, a lo que esté respondió.

_ No tengo nada que responder le a una alma, solo aparta te de mi camino buen hombre.- sugirió con una sonrisa en la cara. Kenpachi comenzó a desvainar a su zampakuto con una cara de rabia y en fuerte movimiento also su arma para cortar al hombre de pelo-dorado enfrente de él. Pero este solo con un dedo logró deter su ataque sin cortar se, lo cual impresionó al hombre de pelos de púa.

_ KENPACHI IDIOTA QUE CRES QUE HAS HECHO!.- gritó el capitán Yamamoto poniéndose de pie. Todos los capitanes se quedaron inmovilizados sin hacer nada solo observado.

_ vaya, así que té interpones shinigami!. Bueno en ese caso.- con su dedo desvío el arma mandado la a volar, y puso una mano en el rostro de Kenpachi.

_ _KaMi No Furashuu.-_ un destello de luz salió de la mano del guerro de armadura dorada dejando ciego a Kenpachi este comenzó a retorcerse de dolor que sentía en la vista.

_ Kenpachi!¡.- gritaron todos los capitanes mientras estaban sudando demasiado y todos temblando por una extraña razón.

Inclusibe Suì-Fēng que eran una de las capitanes más valientes y poderosas del Gotei 13 sentía demasiado miedo, sus pensamientos estaban perdidos y sentía su cabeza explotar.¿ quién demonios era ese hombre?.

_ Bien si alguien más quiere pelear contra mi, con gusto aceptaré su desafío.- el hombre habla serenamente, era claro que nadie quería combatir contra el, Ichigo quería interferir pero Rukia lo tomo de la mano con fuerza, sin soltar lo. Así que su única respuesta fue el silencio de los capitanes.

El hombre al ver que no había ninguna respuesta llegó al final de sala donde estaba el capitán jefe y se arrodilló enfrente de él.

_ veo que el tiempo te consume Shingekuni.- levanto la cabeza el peli-dorado y le sonrió al viejo capitán, este igual sonrío.

_ Sidarta veo que tú no cambias en nada, amigo mío.- El viejo Yamamoto camino hacia el hombre de pelos dorados, este se puso de pie y se dieron la mano. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, ellos dos se conocían!, pero como?. Curiosa Suì-Fēn preguntó.

_ Quién es el, capitán jefe.-Yamamoto soltó la mano de su amigo y puso su mano en el hombro de aquel extraño hombre.

_ El es Sidarta el guerro elegido por el dios de Buda, el guardián del último pico del sol y fiel servidor de la diosa del sol.- hablo con una sonrisa el rostro, los capitanes se quedaron sorprendidos pero a qué se debía el motivo de su visita de aquel guerro.

_ Así es amigos míos, yo soy Sidarta y eh traído conmigo un mensaje desde él templo sagrado de la diosa del sol.- se inclinó haciendo una referencia.

_ de que se trata.- preguntó cierto albino de ojos-aguamarina.

A lo que Sidarta contestó._ Verá joven capitán, el guardián del séptimo pico del sol me a informado que la señorita Amaterasu se encuentra entre los humanos, pero afortunadamente ella ya fue encontrada y muy pronto regresará al templo del sol. El único detalle es que al paracer nos enfrentaremos con un dios que trata de conquistar a la tierra. Así que fui enviado aquí para decir les que se preparen porque muy pronto habrá una guerra Santa, y como hace más de mil años shinigamis y guardianes del sol estaremos en esta guerra combatiendo por el bien de la humanidad.-

Estas palabras fueron un duro golpe para los capitanes ya que sabían bien que a causa de los Quyncis la sociedad de almas había quedado en ruinas y aún faltaba un poco más de la mitad para que estuviera completa y sobre todo , solo recordar las muertes de varios de sus compañeros en esa guerra de los mil años, hacía sentir la culpa de los que aún seguía con vida.

Los capitanes apretaron los puños y miraron al suelo, desepcionados por la última guerra que ellos habían pasado.

_ Pero aún no estamos listos para otra guerra! .- gritó Ichigo apretando las manos con mucha fuerza y en su mirada se veía el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

_ como quieren que combatamos, si ya casi no hay hombres, ni tampoco ya no hay capitanes!.- los ojos del peli-anaranja comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y rabia. Sidarta sintió pena por el.

_ entiendo tu triste y enojo capitán, pero te diré esto. Por medio de los sacrificios uno vive, y uno otorga la vida a otro ser, así es esta vida nadie puede hacer nada para cambiar su destino o el de los demás, ya que este ya está sellado, desde que uno nace.- hablo sabiamente Sidarta , mientras caminaba hacia la fresa y colocaba una mano en su hombro.

_ así que dime, si no quieres que nadie más muera. Es necesario de un sacrifico para que los demás vivan?.- Ichigo apretó los puños con fuerza y se dejó caer en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos.

_ nunca debes temer a la muerte, ya que esta vida es como una mentira y su única escapatoria es el eterno sueño de la muerte , hay es donde todos somos felices soñando con algo que desde el fondo de nuestros corazones deseábamos.- hablaba Sidarta con sabiduría y experiencia. Ichigo golpeó el suelo creando una grieta y suspirando fuerte. El hombrede pelos dorados le esté dio la mano a Ichigo y este abrio sus ojos lloros de sorpresa y hablo con fuerza.

_ tienes razón.- Ichigo tomo la mano del peli-dorado._ Nadie puede cambiar su destino...-

 _Continuará..._

 ** _Hola! ^^ bueno antes que nada.. Un cordial saludo a mis lectores! Que les agradezco todas sus opiniones y comentarios que es casi lo mismo :V xD_**

 ** _Pero bueno!_**

 ** _Katiti: Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haiga gustado el capítulo 4 ^^_**

 ** _MikeRyder: Jaja lol no te preocupes ya pronto se hacerca la acción ^^_**

 ** _Lalaya P.E.I.N: Me alegro que te haiga gustado y pronto se sabrá cada historia de los guardianes y gracias!_**

 ** _Bueno se despide Bonnie. ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

_" capítulo 6 Memorias de Hielo parte l"_

Ichigo tomó la mano de Sidarta y se puso de pie, dando le las gracias. A lo que este asistío con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Así concluyó la reunión de los capitanes, cada uno se fueron a sus respectivas oficinas excepto Ichigo que llevó a Kenpachi a la enfermería para que reposara un poco su vista ya que el ataque era permanente.

* * *

Cada capitán se fue a su oficina para seguir con su papeleo y trabajos que tenían. A esepcion de nuestro joven capitán peli-blanco que ya había terminado antes de que iniciara la reunión, así que decidió ir a descansar a una pequeña pradera donde había muchas flores.

Su lugar favorito desde que era niño. Comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar, pero al llegar se encontró con una horrible pradera congelada. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver su lugar favorito cubierto por hielo, las flores estaban congeladas en su totalidad y hacia un frío enorme, pero nada que el pudiera soportar.

Comenzo a caminar entre las flores y sintió una extraña presión espiritual congelada. Sintió tanta rabia que comenzó a buscar al culpable en ese lugar.

Sus ojos se posaron en un árbol enorme que estaba congelado delante de él , y admiro un hombre que estaba sentado bajo la sobra de ese árbol leyendo un libro enorme.

El sujeto era joven ,de pelo corto azul cielo, ojos violetas fríos que estaba detrás de esos lentes que llevaba puesto el tipo,y de piel blanca. Vestia con aquella armadura dorada que caracterizaba a los guerros de Amatersu, pero se supone que si era un guardián del sol, a que se debía toda esa presión tan fría que tenía?.

Toshiro se acercó un poco. — este es su lugar de descanso Toshiro o debo decir Hitsugaya- Taichou— hablo en sujeto sin despegar la mirada del libro, el peli-blanco se estremeció. Como rayos!sabia su nombre si era la primera vez que se vian.

— Que rayos te dijo mi nombre!— Dijo Toshiro ácidamente ,mirando fríamente al sujeto y este se cerró el libro que estaba leyendo , se quitó los lentes y se puso de pie. Mirado se a los ojos con el albino.

— los libros me hablaron de un shinigami famoso ,portador de la zampakuto de hielo Hyorinmaru, nacida en la tierra congelada de Asgard— El albino frunció el ceño, y sonrío. — te equivocas, Hyorinmaru no pertenece a ese lugar— cerró los ojos el peli-blanco.

— pero tú sí, o me equivoco— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro el hombre, Toshiro se estremeció abriendo sus ojos de golpe.

— Que!— apretó los dientes, el sujeto se acercó a Toshiro y puso un mano en su frente, al hacer contacto con su piel se dio cuenta que las dos estaban de la misma temperatura fría.

— Toshiro Hitsugaya más bien conocido como el demonio de hielo— puso una sonrisa en el rostro el tipo. Pero esto solo le causó malos recuerdos al peli-blanco, en un movimiento brusco tomo al sujeto por el cuello y el filo de la poderosa zampakuto de hielo estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de la piel del chico de pelo azulado.

— no vuelvas a llamar me así,mierda— la vos de Toshiro sonaba más fría que nunca y sus ojos estaban repletos de odio, el tipo sonrío y puso su mano en el filo la zampakuto apretándola.

— Creame no es el único al que le han llamada así, a mí también me han llamado demonio ,querido principe de Asgard...— Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron de golpe, soltando a sujeto de su hagarre. Pero qué rayos! Principe de Asgard!? Que mierdas estaba pasando esta era una broma de mal gusto no es así!.

 _Continuará..._

Chanchanchannnnnnn... (•-•)9 como les quedó el ojo!

Madre mía! Hace como una semana que no escribo XD pero ya no importa, buen aquí otra capítulo, pronto lo actualizare tal vez mañana o al rato. Por suerte ya termine mis exámenes y fuera presión ok no... Pero enserio ya estoy más relajada..

Gracias por todo su apoyo a mis lectoras ^^ que me siguen en cada capítulo de esta maravillosa historia! Las quiero un fuerte saludo y nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

_" capítulo 7 memorias de hielo parte ll"_

Los hermosos ojos de Toshiro se agrandaron ante aquellas palabras mencionadas.

—Q-Qué dices— tartamudeo, el sujeto se apartó delante del albino a unos cuantos metros y se arrodilló.

— Usted capitán Hitsugaya es el noble príncipe de Asgard y el representante del señor Odin— las palabras que decía el chico se oían tan seguras, pero Toshiro negó con la cabeza.

— no, yo no son un príncipe soy un shinigami— musitó, pero el hombre también negó. — no es así señor, usted antes que fuera un shinigami, era un humano y un príncipe a heredar la tierra congelada de Asgard— confirmó el tipo.

— y yo...— hizo una pausa el peli-azul, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

— y yo, soy tu medio hermano mayor, Siegfried Hitsugaya caballero de Asgard— esto era aún más difícil de creer para Toshiro, como era eso posible!. El recuerda desde que tenía memoria que siempre vivió en la sociedad de almas pero nunca que fue un humano o un príncipe.

Sus ojos fríos se cristalizaron y apreto su mano con fuerza. — como es eso posible— dijo Toshiro. — Yo jamás fui un humano, recuerdo que siempre vive con mi abuela en la sociedad de almas y ella jamás me dijo que yo era un príncipe o que tenía un hermano—

Siegfried negó con la cabeza. — ella jamás te hablo sobre mí o sobre que eras un príncipe, porque yo le di la orden de que te cuidará ya que querían asesinar te Toshiro!— grito asotando sus manos contra el suelo despedazado las flores congeladas.

— pero porque— el albino se tocó su cabeza con su mano, y se tiro al suelo callando sentado.

— Fue hace aproximadamente 150 años, cuando tu naciste y Asgard se perdió para siempre de los mapas del mundo—

" Flashblack"

 _Hace 150 años la Reina Seraphine y su esposo el Rey Hagenk habían salido a pasear al pueblo de Asgard, para saber las necesidades de los campesinos y trabajadores. Al llegar a un pueblo pequeño se llevaron una gran sorpresa había sangre por todas partes en las calles y en las paredes de las casas._

 _— pero quien se pudo atraver a ser tal cosa— decía la hermosa Reina mientras se bajaba de su caballo con cuidado, el Rey también se baño de su caballo y caminaron a la casa de su mujer amigo un herrero que había sido un caballero de Asgard._

 _— espere señor— decían sus guardaespaldas mientras se bajaban de sus caballos. Al llagar a la casa tocaron a la puerta, — Ryushiro, están todos bien en casa— decía el rey tocando la enorme puerta de metal, pero no hubo respues._

 _— Ryushiro— al no ver señales de vida el Rey Hagenk comenzó a golpear la puerta con su hombro , para abrir la._

 _Y cuando la puerta fue abierta los ojos de Hagenk se agrandaron al ver a su mejor amigo agonizando en el suelo con varias heridas en todo el cuerpo, los ojos azules de Ryushiro se estaban apagados y en sus brazos al parecer sostenía a alguien._

 _— Ryushiro, amigo— Hagenk corrio hacia su amigo y se inco para socorrerle. — deprisa vayan por ayuda— ordenó el Rey, pero Ryushiro se negó._

 _— no!...No! Hagenk, de todas maneras ya. Hahaha!— grito de dolor apretando su pecho con su mano ._

 _— amigo mío quien te ah hecho esto!?— Ryu negó con la cabeza. — n-no lo s-se, fue demaciados rapido que n-no p-pude ver a mi agresor, n-no f-fui tan rapido para p-proteger a todos— hablaba entre cortado por la pérdida de tanta sangre._

 _—no, no Ryushiro es demasiado para ti eres todo un guerro de Asgard, hicistes lo que pudiste— el rey apreto la mano de su amigo y sollozo, la reina Seraphine se hacerco puso su mano en el hombro de su esposo._

 _— H-Hagenk, un favor de eh de pedir— dijo Ryushiro con la vista ya casi borrosa. El rey asistio — Que pasa, dime lo que sea— Ryushiro quitó su mano de una capa blanca que estaba envuelta en su cuerpo y al quitar la, estaba dormido un peque niño de 5 años durmiendo en el torso de su padre. Tenia el cabello azul cielo y una piel blanca._

 _— e-el es mi hijo Siegfried, p-podrías cuidar d-de el y e-entrenar lo para que sea el guardián y cuide de de tus d-descendientes, porfavor Hagenk te lo suplico— apreto la mano de su amigo y este asistio con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _— si...si amigo mío— Ryushiro sonrío y cerró los ojos soltando una lagrima de sus ojos. Hagenk tomó al niño entre sus brazos y abrazo a su esposa con fuerza..._

 _Despues de eso los cuerpos de los asesinados fueron quemados. Y se crearon torres de vigilancia para que ya no hubiera más muertes._

 _paso un mes después de ese trágico suceso y Siegfried fue entrenado por los mejores guerreros de Asgard, los dos reyes le tomaron un cariño enorme al pequeño peli-azul y este a ellos._

 _Un día la Reina desperto platicando que había tenido un extraño sueño, donde un dragón de hielo de ojos rojos, se acercó a su vientre y con su hocico acaricio el vientre de la Reina y de su boca del animal soplo un viento fresquito..._

 _Esto fue algo raro, así que el rey dio la orden de buscar divinadores de sueños. Pero nadie pudo descifrar el sueño. Pero ún anciana pudo descifrar lo diciendo que naciera un bebé con la mismísima sangre del señor Odin._ _Para gobernar las tierras congeladas._

 _Esto fue mucha felicidad para los reyes, inclusive para el pequeño Siegfried ya que siempre quiso tener un hermanito para cuidar le._

 _Pasaron nueve meses y el pequeño Siegfried cumplió 6 años, y una noche fría nació el pequeño príncipe de Asgard, el bebé tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve al igual que el señor Odin, los ojos turquesas y un gran parentesco al señor de las tierras congeladas._

 _La reina estaba muy feliz por la llegada del nuevo presentante del señor Odin. La reina no sabía qué nombre poner le pero al final se decido por uno de su tierra natal "Japon" llamándole Toshiro por su extremada belleza. Después de un día después la reina se enfermo demaciado, acabando con su vida la maldita enfermedad._

 _El rey Hagenk estaba muy triste por la muerte de su esposa que un día el rey mismo fue encontrado muerto por la misa a enfermedad._

 _Dejando al pequeño Siegfried y a Toshiro solos, Siegfried era tan solo un niño y no sabia que hacer con todo un pueblo... Pero un día, un montón de hombre avariciosos se revelaron,entraron al castillo ya que no quieran que un simple bebe gobernará Asgard o un niño. Por ello dicieron matar los._

 _el llanto de un bebé se podía escuchar por la puerta trasera del castillo de Asgard._

 _— hermano porfavor guarda silencio, no permitiré que nadie te ponga un solo dedo encima. Ya que esa fue la promesa que le hice a nuestro padre_ susurraba el pequeño Siegfried mientras abrazaba al bebé._

 _Se montó en un caballo blanco y salió lo más antes posible, el castillo estaba en llamas, no volverían hay._

 _El peli-azul entró a un bosque prohibido en Asgard donde vivía la ancian que advino el sueño de su madre, supuestamente la anciana era capas de viajar a un lugar de almas. Sin morir por ello decidido que sería buena idea que Toshiro estuviera hay, era un lugar seguro, tal vez no sería tratado como un príncipe pero al menos estaría bien._

 _Aun así los hombres comenzaron a seguir a Siegfried, ya que los querían muertos a los dos._

 _el pequeño y su hermano llegaron a una cabaña. El Niño mayor toca la puerta, — anciana, anciana!— gritaba el pequeño niño de pelo azul. La abuela abrió la puerta disgustada._

 _— Que pasa— dijo la abuela, Siegfried entró a la cabaña cerrando la fuertemente, la abuela se estremeció. — te estoy preguntando que pasa!— dijo otra vez._

 _— quieren asesinar a Toshiro— la anciana puso una cara de horror. — pero porque— susurro, el chico de pelo azul negó — No...no, lo sé pero será mejor que te lo lleves de aquí a ese lugar de almas porfavor Abuela— Siegfried le dio al bebé que estaba en sus brazos a la señor y esta lo abrazo._

 _— está bien Siegfried— asistío — pero y tú— dijo preocupada. Siegfried puso una cara triste._

 _—yo estaré bien, váyanse lo más antes posible. Y otra cosa Abuela no le digas nada de esto a Toshiro porfavor no quiero hacer lo sentir culpable— el pequeño se dio la vuelta y salió de la cabaña para enfrentar a esos hombres._

 _La anciana suspiro y colocó un estraño símbolo en el piso de madera y desapareció con el bebé._

 _Cuando Siegfried ya no sinto su poder espiritual de Toshiro y la abuela ,suspiro de alivio sabiendo que su hermano ahora estaba en un lugar mejor. Escucho la cabalgata de unos caballos aproximar se a el, Siegfried no hiba huir como un cobarde era el hijo de un guerro muy valiente._

 _Llagaron 5 hombres en unos caballos negros y comenzaron a buscar al principe._

 _— Enano, donde está el bebé ese demonio— dijo un hombre de pelo largo, gordo y de un aspecto sucio._

 _— no llames así a tu príncipe— dijo con una mirada sería el joven Siegfried, esto les acusó gracia a los hombres que parecían vikingos._

 _— Jajajajaja ese bebe al que tú llamas príncipe es un pequeño diablo al igual que sus padres— El peli-azul apreto los dientes de rabia y sus manos._

 _— malditos como se atreven a deshonrar así a los reyes de Asgard y sobre todo al señor Odin, lo pagarán muy caro— Los hombres fruncieron el ceño, y uno de ellos saco una enorme hacha e intentó cortar al pequeño niño con esa arma tan afilada._

 _Pero Siegfried con sus dos manos paro el ataque de su enemigo, congelado la hacha poco a poco junto con el sujeto que lo atacó, aquel mastodonte tan enorme se estaba congelando, parecía como si de las manos del pequeño saliera hielo._

 _Los hombres comenzaron a retroceder al ver que su amigo se había congelado por completo._

 _— Un, un moustro!— grito uno de ellos corriendo como loco, pero unos picos de hielo atravesaron el cuerpo de sujeto asesinándolo casi al instante. Los otros tres se quedaron mirando con miedo que hacía Siegfried, pero el pequeño solo apreto un poco de nieve para que esta tomará la forma de un enorme lagarto mitológico de dos cabezas tragado se a los sujetos en un instante._

 _El pequeño peli-azul callo rendio por la falta de energía ya que esas técnicas costaban de mucha energía espiritual._

 _"Fin del Flashblack"_

Toshiro se quedó sin palabras ante aquella historia. Y Siegfried continuó — después, recuerdo que desperté en la torre del sol del palacio de la señorita Amaterasu. No sabía porque estaba con vida pero mi maestro Zero me explicó sobre que requerían de jóvenes para pelear al lado de la diosa del sol, yo acepté ya que me convencí cuando me dijo que Asgard había deparecido de la faz de la tierra y que fue por la voluntad del señor Odin para que siguiera con vida y además para buscar te, pero antes tenía se me convirtieran en un guardián de un pico del sol para poder cumplir la voluntad de la señorita Amaterasu. Tarde 143 años en volverme uno ya que mi maestro era muy sabio dando me todos los recuersos para buscar te, y lo hicieron me puse muy feliz por ello y así con mas fervor me volvió en uno de los más fuertes de los guardianes todo esto para proteger querido hermano y para proteger a la señoría Amaterasu, cuando me dieron la noticia de que tu Bankai ya había perfeccionado y poner te en una forma adulta, sabía que ya eras todo un hombre y que estabas listo para pasar a la última face de tu poder que rivaliza con la de un dios de alto mando—

Hablo serenamente dándole la mano a su hermano menor, que está sorprendido antes aquellas palabras. — Yo seré quien te ayude a lograr lo, querido hermano,ya que esa fue la orden mi maestro Zero de Aura el señor del cero absoluto—

Los ojos del albino se agrandaron, "el siempre había escuchado sobre el cero absoluto, una temperatura tan fría pero tan fría capaz de congelar un país entero en instantes formando una capa de hielo muy dura que nadie puede cortar o derretir."

Y si era verdad que él era el representante de un dios eso no importaba, solo quería saber la face final de su Bankai la face del señor Odin y el cero absoluto, para proteger a sus seres queridos y a la tierra.

Toshiro tomó la mano de su hermano, poniéndose de pie.

— está bien Siegfried, te creo lo que me has contado solo que una cosa más...— el peli-azul asistio.

— sí señor— dijo con firmeza, el albino poso su mirada hacia el cielo. — como eran nuestra madre y nuestro padre?— Siegfried sonrio y miro al cielo, alzo una mano y una esfera del tamaño de la palma de su mano se formó.

— Toma— Siegfried le dio la esfera de hielo a Toshiro y este quitó su mirada del cielo mirando la esfera.

— Está esfera conserva un poco de mí memoria con nuestros padres y cuando nacistes Toshiro, solo tienes que agitar la y veras hay el rostro de nuestros queridos padres—

El albino no dudó en tomar la y agitar la, sinto una gran emoción que su corazón no dejaba de latir aceleradamente. Y de repente en la esfera apareció el bello rostro de una mujer de pelo verde como la menta y ojos azules, piel blanca y de una hermosa sonrisa. Después apareció un hombre con su mismo rostro de Toshiro, ojos naranjas y pelo plateado, igual sonriendo. Y al final parecieron los cuatro, la reina Hitsugaya estaba abrazando a un bebé de pelo blanco, Siegfried estaba a un lado de su padre mirando al bebé, sonriendo de alegría.

Una lagrima se disliso por los ojos fríos de Toshiro y sonrío al ver tales imágenes y recuerdos, sintió tanta nostalgia que le hubiera gustado estar siempre con ellos en esa memoria de hielo...

 _Continuará..._


	8. Chapter 8

" _Capítulo 8 Que inicie la guerra parte l "_

 **Pov Karin.**

 _"Habían pasado dos días de que fue aquel suceso y varios hollows han comenzado a llegar al mundo humano, como si estuvieran buscando me por alguna extraña razon. Higitsune no se aparecido durante estos días, pero espero que venga a verme para que me diga cada detalle de esta lucha siento miedo pero a la vez valentía ya que es mi deber proteger a esta tierra de todo mal, solo que será necesario que muchas vidas sean sacrificadas para que este mundo sea salvado?"_ Pensaba un poco mientras miraba por la ventana y miraba el bello atardecer.

derrepente la luna comenzó a salir junto con el sol, mis ojos se agrandaron y camine hacia la ventana. Un eclipse solar a estas horas? Como podía ser cierto eso!.

— Vaya así que aquí está la princesita esa— mis ojos se posaron sobre dónde venía la vos y hay estaba una mujer parada sobre el tejado de una casa mirando me, ella era hermosa pero vestia con una armadura negra como la noche, sus cabellos eran morados y sus ojos azules, tenía un formidable cuerpo como el de un hombre.

La mujer no dejaba de sonreír — Sabes algo, muy pronto este mundo le pertenera al señor de las sombras, al señor " _Lucifer_ "—

Mis ojos se agrandaron y mire nuevamente el eclipse que apenas estaba por comenzar y respondí — claro que no! Estas tierras le pertenecen a los seres humanos y a nadie más, ya que este es su hogar y su vida—

la mujer salto hacia el tejado de mi hogar y also una ceja.— si no recuerdo, estas tierras están llenas de dolor y sufrimiento a causa de ellos, los seres humanos ,esta tierra es el mismo infierno ya que aquí ocurren demaciadas cosas, así que mi maestro decidió qu sería buena idea tener los en su hogar el infierno a todos de una buena vez—

las palabras de aquella mujer era ciertas!.Pero aún así en un valle de muerte aún existe la esperanza!. Apreté los puños y cambie mi mirada por una seria y fría.

— esta muy equivocado tu señor Lucifer! Estas tierras estarán llenas de dolor pero aún perdura la esperanza en los corazones de los seres humanos.—

— Pero que necia eres princesita, será mejor que acabe contigo de una buena vez— la mujer also su puño en mi contra así que yo lo alzaría en contra de su señor, sentía en ese momento tan crítico que ella hiba a matar me pero al querer golpear me sentí como una fuerza me impulsó a parar su golpe tan solo con dos dedos.

Los ojos azules de la mujer sé abrieron de golpe y lanzó un segundo golpe al cual nuevamente detuve con mis dedos las manos del demonio comenzaron a incendiar se a causa de mi furia.

— MALDITA COMO TE ATREVES!— gritaba de dolor, mi compostura se volvió firme. La mujer estaba nuevamente apunto de atacar me otra vez! Pero Higitsune llegó a tiempo y con sus alas doradas desvío el ataque.

— Basta Avarus, demonio de la avaricia. Deja de decir que este mundo es un infierno ya que no lo es! Ustedes los 7 demonios de Lucifer hacen que este mundo sea así como lo es ahora— grito mi amigo y Avarus solo sostuvo sus manos.

— Malditos! Todos ustedes morirán y estas tierras serán gobernadas por el señor Lucifer! Esta guerra acomenzado— después de esas palabras el demonio de la avaricia desapareció.

Senti un poco de miedo pero sostuve mi cuerpo en la compostura de firmeza.

Higitsune que estaba enfrente de mí se dio la vuelta y al ver me abrió la boca de sorpresa poniendo sus dedos sobre mis párpados.

— Señorita Amaterasu sus ojos— dijo en un tono de sorpresa — Que tienen— dije y el sonrío cálidamente.

— Sus pupilas están Rojas como las llamas del sol y hay unas pequeñas rayillas como los rayos de este—

Yo me extremeci y corri rapidamente a un espejo y al verme era verdad mis pupilas eran diferentes, pero como!.

— Al paracer la diosa del sol a comenzando a despertar sus poderes otra vez como hace más de mil años— Higitsune estiró su mano y cálidamente me dijo.

— Es hora de regresar a su palacio, mi querida reina—

— Pero Yuzu y los demás.

— No se preocupe ellos estarán bien, Dante vendrá a cuidar de ellos— me di la vuelta y asistí con la cabeza, tome la mano de mi guardián y salimos por la ventana, aún tomando mi mano el abrió sus alas doradas y salimos del mundo humano en forma de una luz disparada hacia el sol.Y la luna apenas y quería encontrar se con el sol pero este desapareció dejando a la profunda noche, solo que algo andaba mal la trayectoria de la luna estaba por el lado donde se ocultaba el sol y se volvería a encontrar con este cuando amaneciera esto los llevaría a un eclipse.

 **Fin del Pov.**

 _en la sociedad de almas~_

Todos los capitanes se encontraba muy sorprendidos al saber que Toshiro y Siegfried eran medios hermanos pero ahora eso no importaba, lo único que pasaba por sus mentes era la Guerra.

Siegfried se la había pasado haciendo estrategias de batalla al lado de su hermano, incluso se dio el tiempo de enseñar le un poco sobre el cero absoluto.

Kenpachi seguía en la enfermería pero muy pronto se recuperaría por el ataque de Sidarta.

Ichigo ahora estaba mirando como poco a poco salían las estrellas y pensaba en la última guerra que tuvo. Estaba cansado y muerto por dentro sentía que sus esperanzas eran arrebatadas por el viento, Rukia que lo estaba observando sentía tanta pena por el.

— Que pasa Ruki— el peli-naranja se percato de que ella estaba hay y se dio la vuelta para dar le una calida sonrisa como si nada le pasara, Rukia camino lentamente hacía él y lo abrazo fuertemente.

— Nada, solo que tú... No lo sé ,te siento con miedo, Ichigo tienes miedo verdad— Decía la pequeña azabache acurrucada en su pecho, la fresa beso la cabeza de Rukia y susurro lentamente.

— Un poco, ya que tengo miedo a perder te y a morir me— fueron sus únicas palabras y la apretó fuermente, se quedaron así unos minutos y alguien que los vigilada desde cerca sonrío al ver los.

 _En el palacio del sol~_

Karin y Higitsune habían llegado al templo, la azabache se sorprendió mucho cuando se dio cuenta que el templo era un lugar como la tierra pero en lugar de un cielo azul, había un cielo rojo cubierto por un río de lava y no hacia tanto calor como ella se lo imagino.

El suelo era de piedra y llerva verde con unas flores rojas, había muchas ruinas de pilares cubiertos por flores o enredaderas.

Karin estaba muy sorprendida era realmente hermoso y había mucha luz, era como el paraíso. Higitsune la tomo de la mano y la llevo a unos enormes templos con un pilar de piedra gigantescos.

Pasaron por el primer templo donde su primer guardián era una hermosa dama con antifaz en forma de mariposa color dorado, los cabellos de la mujer eran rosados con un leve tono rojo en las puntas, su piel era morena y sus ojos eran azules como el cielo.

— Higitsune— sonrio de alegría la mujer y al notar la presencia de Karin, rapidamente se arrodilló sin quitar esa sonrisa. Karin sonrío y tomó el hombro de la chica.

— Ponte de pie Guardiana del primer pico del sol— la chica se puso de pie y sus ojos se cristalizaron.

— usted... Usted es Amaterasu-Sama no es así— dijo la chica temblando, la azabache asistío con la cabeza.

— es un gusto conocer te Shinobi-san— los ojos azules de la chica se agrandaron y Higitsune y Kurosaki continuaron con su camino. Al pasar por el primer templo llegaron a un lugar enorme donde había muchos jóvenes entrenando, unos cargaban los enormes pilares ocupando los como armas y otros como escudos.

Karin no dejaba de sorprender se más y más en cada templo que pasaba, al llegar al salon del patriarca la joven azabache fue recibida por el.

El patriarca era un hombre de alta edad pero se veía como un hombre de 40 años, vestia con un kimono rojo y naranja, portando una cinta dorada a su cintura.

— Es bueno tener la de vuelta querida diosa Amatersu, no sabe cuánto la hemos buscado y es un honor tener la con nosotros otra vez, Higitsune buen trabajo es hora de ir te a descansar— el patriarca hizo una señal con la mano y el peli-rojo salió del lugar haciendo una referencia.

— Muchas gracias gran patriarca, para mí es un honor conocer los— Karin se inclinó haciendo una referencia y comenzaron a caminar.

— Querida diosa disculpe por interrumpir la pero esa ropa es muy rara— decía señalando al vestuario de la azabache y esta muy avergonzada sonrío.

— Je je disculpe—

— descuide, les diré a las sirvientas que lleven un vestido a su templo su gusta puede dar se una ducha. No se preocupe por su familia ellos estarán bien, mandaré a uno de nuestros mejores caballeros a que los cuide— el patriarca hizo una referencia elegante y se fue a su trono.

Karin suspiro y se fue a su templo. Al llegar se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un hermoso vestido color naranja de escote V dejando ver un poco de su pechos y su espalda al descubierto,se colocó unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello largo se lo peino en una trenza baja dejando sus dos mechones gruesos en cada lado de su rostro.

Salio al valcon y poco a poco el cielo comenzó a tornarse negro con estrellas, en realidad se parecía mucho ese lugar a la tierra, suspiro suavemente mientras pensaba en Toshiro y el mundo humano.

 _Continuará..._


	9. Chapter 9

_"capítulo 9 que inicie la guerra parte ll"_

Las estrellas comenzaron a tomar el cielo del templo del sol y la obscuridad invadió el templo, era muy bonito solo que había diferentes constelaciones incluso algunas comenzaron a verse mejor.

Sin despegar la mirada del cielo Karin apreto sus manos y inició a orar por sus amigos en el mundo humano, no quería que nadie perdiera la vida pero así tenía que ser siempre en cada lucha sangrienta.

* * *

~Infierno...

Se podían escuchar los desgarradores llantos de varias personas en ese maldito lugar, había un río de sangre carmesís corriendo cerca de ese castillo de piedra de obsidiana, varias almas humanas caían sobre aquel río de sangre y eran sumergidas a sus profundidades, el suelo era de huesos y cuerpos humanos.

Una pequeña barca cruzaba de extremo a extremo llevando algunas almas para alcanzar su juicio divino y otras eran demoradas por los demonios que habitaban en ese lugar. Había una barca donde hiba Avarus sentada con ancias de esperar las órdenes de su maestro, faltanban como tres metros para llegar a tierra firme pero Avarus saltó desde la barca de madera hacia el otro extremo callendo al suelo.

Comenzó a correr hacia el castillo obscuro. Hay estaba Lucifer el rey de los demonios tenía un gran cabello negro parecido al de Ichigo cuando lucha contra Aizen, sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca, para ser el rey de los demonios era muy joven! Se veía de 18 años aproximadamente. Se encontraba sentado en su trono de restos humanos mirando con descaro a sus demonios que no habían cumplido su misión, asoto sus puños contra el trono y se puso de pie enfadado.

— Como se atreven a venir aquí sin a ver cumplido su misión!, malditos demonios— los ángeles del mal que estaban hay se estremecieron y calleron al suelo.

— eh discúlpenos señor pero fuimos atacados por un guardián del pico del sol— Lucifer era un hombre despiadado así que no le tomo importancia.

—solo uno?.

— s-si, solo uno señor— En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el primer demonio que hablo fue atacado por una esfera roja carmesís en el abdomen y callo muerto en instantes.

— y ustedes eran 5, como puedo creer que le haigan temido a uno!— un demonio protestó

— si, solo que él era muy fuerte aún siendo un niño—

— Que! Ese guardián era un niño y los derrotó tan fasilmente!— el peli-negro apretó la mandíbula de rabia y el siguiente demonio callo muerto.

— malditos incervibles! Son unos buenos para nada!— les gritó a sus otros demonios que se encontraban sirviéndole.

— calmado mi rey— las puertas del castillo de abrieron rápidamente y Avarus entro muy sonriente.

— Que quieres Avarus?, al menos cumplistes con tu misión!— la mujer negó y lo abrazó.

— No, pero quiero disculpar me por eso! Solo que eh de informar le que el ejército "caído" ya está listo— decía seductoramente, pero llego derrepente una mujer de extremada belleza de pelo naranja y armadura negra.

— deten te hay Nee-san— decía señalando a Lucifer y Avarus

— Pero que rayos quieres Luxus— la mujer sonrío descaradamente. — Deja a mi Lucifer-san— Avarus miro de arriba hacia abajo a Luxus y hablo.

— Quien quisiera estar con una ramera como tú Luxus, ni siquiera el señor Lucifer te desea por atraer a tantos hombres a la lujuria— la demonía de la lujuria se le lanzó a su hermana y comenzaron a golpearse.

Por lo tanto lucifer se fue de hay dejando a esas mujeres locas peleándose. Mientras caminaba hacia su ejército "Caido" pensaba en su oponente.

— Así que... Tú serás mi rival mi querida Karin-chan— dijo con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

* * *

Toshiro suspiro mientras pensaba en Karin tenía ganas de ver la y de decir le lo que sentía por ella , antes de que pasara algo con el, pero a la vez sentía miedo que tal si sus enemigos la ocupaban como punto de debilidad hacia el, no quería que nada le pasara a ella por su culpa.

Siegfried al ver el estado de su hermano de preocupo.

— sucede algo hermano?— pregunto, pero Toshiro negó con la cabeza.

— Nada en especial— quiso disimular pero realmente era algo muy especial para el, Siegfried sonrio.

— se trata de una chica verdad?— las mejillas del albino se tornaron rosas y asistió. — vale y dime cómo se llama la futura reina?—

el peli-blanco murmuró sonrojado— K-Karin— los ojos morados de Siegfried se ilumaron.

— h-hermano tú estás enamorado de K-Kurosaki K-Karin— Toshiro se sorprendió mucho al conocer su apellido.

— y tú como la conoces?— dijo con los ojos muy abiertos, Siegfried Sonrio

— ella es mi maestra! La razón por la cual hay que luchar en esta guerra Santa—

— Que!— dijo Toshiro aún más sorprendido.

 _Continuará..._

 _Chanchanchannnn... XD_

 _Hola bueno antes que nada esto tendrá otra tercera parte :v me refiero al episodio y pues :v porque me avisaron que no tendré luz desde las 6 hasta mañana otra vez así que lo escribí rápido XD jajaja gracias por sus comentarios los quiero!._


	10. Chapter 10

_" capitulo 10 que inicie la guerra parte lll"_

— Que— decía Toshiro con la boca abierta de sorpresa. Siegfried se puso de pie y tomo un libro grueso, sacando de este una carta imperial ,se la dio a Toshiro para que la leyera.

— Toma hermano, esta carta fue hecha por el patriarca para anunciar el nombre de la reencarnación de nuestra diosa en la sociedad de almas—

Toshiro abrirlo la carta y comenzó a leer la decía lo siguiente.

 _Queridos hermanos shinigamis, a ustedes me dirijo en representación de la diosa Amaterasu dando la orden de protección a los seres humanos y sobre todo la protección de nuestra querida señora Kurosaki Karin la reencarnación de la diosa del sol. Es un verdadero honor luchar al lado de ustedes queridos hermanos!._

 _Att: el patriarca Merac Delta._

Los bellos ojos aguamarina de Toshiro se agrandaron y puso la carta en la mesa, bajo el rostro y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

— Quien más sabe que Karin es la reencarnación de la diosa?— pregunto, el peli-azul sonrío débilmente.

— Solo tú y el viejo capitán Yamamoto! De hay ningún shinigami sabe más, mañana a las 6:30 am se dará la noticia así que a descansar— Siegfried le dio una palmadita en el hombro y se fue a su habitación.

Toshiro igual se fue a su habitación pero no podía dormir solo de pensar que la persona que más quería estaria presente en esa guerra sangrienta y llena de dolor, sintió miedo pero después de unos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

6:30 am ( Sociedad de Almas)

Todos los capitanes , tenientes y tropas estaban en el gran salón de batallas esperando las órdenes del capitán General Yamamoto.

Sidarta y Siegfried estaban a un lado del trono del capitán comandante. Cada capitán estaba con su correspondiente escuadrón tomando orden. En unos segundos salió el capitán Yamamoto y se quedó parado inmedio de su trono e inicio a hablar.

— Buenos días queridos capitanes, tenientes y tropas de la sociedad de almas. Hoy es otro día por luchar por las vidas de los seres que habitan la tierra, seres queridos, amigos entre otros, además de luchar por nuestra querida diosa del sol Amatersu!. Eh de decir les que muchos de nosotros sacrificaremos nuestras vidas para dar les oportunidad a otras nuevas, no me queda decir otras palabras así que sedo mi lugar a la divina reencarnación de nuestra diosa del sol Kurosaki Karin—

Tras la ultima palabra Ichigo y Rukia se quedaron muy sorprendidos, pero esto fue algo malo para la fresa, no quería involucrar a su familia en esto! No quería perder a otra persona importante en su vida! No quería perder a nadie, ni a su hermana, ni a Rukia.

Karin entro a la lugar y todos se quedaron mirando la envabucados, muchos murmuraban que ella era muy bonita, y otros que tenía un cálido riatsu como el sol. Ella llevaba puesto el mismo vestido naranja, solo que esta vez su pelo estaba suelto y la hacía ver muy bonita.

— K-Karin— susurro lentamente Ichigo mientras miraba a su hermana, apretó los puños y sentía como el riatsu de su hermana los rodeaba cálidamente como el sol, haciendo que todos esos miedos se perdieran en el pasado.

Ella sonrió y inico hablar.

— es un placer conocer los, queridos Shinigamis!. Hoy inicia nuestra lucha hacia el camino de la salvación de nuestros mundos, sé que muchos tiene miedo a perder la vida en esta guerra o perder a un amigo,pero crean me no hay nada de que temer! Yo estaré siempre con ustedes les aseguró que todo saldrá bien— hizo una breve pausa y continuó.

— es ese nuestro deber, proteger a este mundo pase lo que pase. El escuadrón 5, escuadrón 11 y escuadrón 13 tiene la orden de ir al mundo humano y esperar mis señales para la batalla, los demás escuadrón pueden ir a entrenar o a planificar tácticas de batalla. Dispérsense—

Cada uno tomó su camino para sus estaciones, Ichigo tenía ganas de hablar con Karin pero tenía una orden de su superior y no las podía romper así que se fue de vuelta al mundo humano, con Rukia y el capitán Kenpachi.

Toshiro estaba apunto de salir del lugar pero Karin lo detuvo.

— E-espere Toshiro-kun, tengo una misión para usted— El albino de dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la peli-negra, se arrodilló y espero sus órdenes. Por su lado Karin se sentía extraña que se le arrodillaran y que esperarán sus órdenes.

— De pie Toshiro-kun— el albino asedió a su orden y la miro fijamente.

— veras Toshiro-kun hace más de mil años habían 4 criaturas que simbolizan las estaciones del año unclusibe eran dioses de estas, protegían un territorio determinado en el lado sur está Suzaku en el templo de fuego, después está Seiryū en lado Este en el templo Ryū, Byakko Oeste en el templo Black y al final está Genbu norte en él templo Terra. En cada templo hay un Oricalco con una piedra preciosa, dentro de estas se encuentran las bestias sagradas durmiendo en sus sueños eternos pero estas bestias son capaces de acabar con la vida misma de la tierra y si no me equivoco Lucifer estará detrás de ellas por ello pido que las traigan a mi para proteger las, Siegfried te acompañará y también Kuro lo hará—

Los dos Hitsugaya asistiero y comenzaron a caminar hacia las puertas del lugar pero alguien los interrumpió.

— Espérenme porfavor— detrás de ellos venía un pequeño niño de 13 años corriendo a todo lo que daba. El pequeño era de un pelo marrón claro y ojos como los de un león, piel blanca y llevaba puesta una armadura dorada con una capa arrastrado la.

— Bien creo que ya estamos completos es hora de ir nos— decía Siegfried mientras tomo al pequeño de la muñeca junto con su hermano y comenzó a arrastrar los mientras se cerraban las puertas del salón.

— Buena suerte— susurro Karin mientras miraba como esas puertas se cerraban lentamente.

— diga me Amaterasu-sama usted se quedara aqui o volverá a su templo?— pregunto el anciano Yamamoto que se encontraba al lado de ella.

— me quedaré aquí a proteger la sociedad de almas y si es necesario iré a mundo humano, el templo del sol estará a las órdenes del patriarca y la sacerdotisa Kirasuki. No hay nada que temer—

— Bien siendo así le hemos preparado un pequeño templo, porfavor siga me— iniciaron a caminar hacia el lugar.

* * *

Todos los capitanes mandados por Karin llegaron al mundo humano a la primera base que era la ciudad de Karakura, al llegar percataron que el sol iniciaba a salir, de lado contrario venía la luna apenas saliendo, no era una luna blanca y hermosa si no una luna obscura y aterradora.

la base estaba en la colina más alta de Karakura hay ya hacían 3 guardianes del sol esperando los con unas tropas, armamento, municiones y comida. La base tenía un escudo hecho por los guardianes.

Toshiro, Siegfried y Kuro tomaron camino hacia el primer templo antes que llegaran los demonios de lucifer primero.

Ichigo, Rukia y Kenpachi habían llegado a la colina.

— vaya presiento que nuestro enemigo está apunto por atacar— decía Kenpachi mientras veía al cielo donde venia la luna saliendo, Ichigo se sentó en una enorme roca pensando en su familia, al viejo Isshin no le tomaba mucha importancia ya que él era un shinigami pero Yuzu y Karin!, sentía más preocupación por Karin ya que Yuzu se había quedado con Urahara y los demás en su casa y ellos eran muy fuertes.

— Ichigo— Rukia tomó la mano del peli-naranja y le dio un beso en la mejilla, esos dos no perdían el tiempo enamorados pero tenían miedo de que los pudieran ocupar como puntos débiles por ello no expresaban mucho lo que sentían.

— tranquilo Ichigo todo estará bien— decía ella mientras acariciaba el pelo naranja de la fresa, este sonrío y beso la mano de la pequeña azabache.

— tienes razon! Todo lo estará—miraron al cielo azul.

* * *

~ Infierno~

Lucifer comenzó a dar las órdenes para atacar al mundo humano, a la sociedad de almas y al templo del sol.

— Bien mis queridos capitanes Minos, Iracundus y Cretos ustedes tiene la orden de atacar al mundo humano, mientras que los demás pueden tomar sus caminos y atacar la sociedad de almas y el templo de la diosa Amaterasu entendido—

las tropas obscuras asistieron y salieron de hay lo mas pronto posible. Solo Avarus y Luxus esperaron a sus ordenes. Lucifer se sentó en su trono, recargo su codo en el trono y sonrío.

— Avarus, Luxus y sus tropas ustedes deberán conseguir me los Oricalcos de las 4 vestías sagradas ,adelante pueden retirarse— las mujeres y su tropa de demonios desaparecieron.

Lucifer al ver que ya no había nadie más en la habitación saco un collar en formó de óvalo que colgaba de su cuello, lo abrió ya que este se podía abrir y dentro de la foto estaban dos pre-adolescentes de 14 años uno era el solo que tenía una calida sonrisa en su rostro y no esa sonrisa de sicopata de ahora. Y junto a él estaba una niña de cabello negro en una coleta con un lindo kimono azul.

Lucifer acaricio la foto y sintio sus ojos aguardar se, rápido maldijo.

— malditos sentimientos humanos, se supone que yo soy el rey del infierno no! Entonces no tengo porque llorar por una ridiculez— se secó rápido los ojos con las mangas de su kimono negro, apretó la mandíbula y exclamó.

— ya no soy ese tonto niño al que ellos le hacían como quisieran, ya no soy el débil soy el fuerte ahora, ya no soy... Ya no soy Eric! Soy Lucifer el rey de los demonios y del sufrimiento eterno— se jaló el collar de oro del cuello y lo asoto contra el suelo.

El azabache salio rápido al valcon a calmarse un poco, al llegar al valcon sintió triste, siempre a donde hiba había muerte, siempre donde estaba había crueldad porque el mundo era asi! Le habían arravatado lo que más quería en este mundo ,a las personas más importantes de su vida se las habían quitado a todas!

Se tiro al suelo y asoto sus puños contra este, llorando de rabia y dolor en su pecho.

* * *

Por otro lado Karin sintio un pequeño dolor en su pecho y miro al cielo.

" _pero que es este pequeño remordimiento que me invade, es como si alguien estuviera llamándome a gritos desperadamente"_

— pasa algo señorita?— pregunto el teniente de la primera división, Karin miro al anciano y sonrío.

— Nada en particular— comenzaron nuevamente a caminar hacia el templo.

* * *

Toshiro, Siegfried y Kuro llegaron al primer templo, no había nadie al parecer. Entraron astutamente pero al llegar más a fondo del lugar había mucha sangre por todas partes. Pero que rayos había pasado ahí.

 _Continuará..._


End file.
